


Happy

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Everything ends okay, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Happy Sherlock, M/M, Promise, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: There comes a moment when Sherlock's black mood lifts and it's delightful.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Sherlock's black mood hadn't lasted days or weeks, but months. During that time he had made and dismissed several plans to put an end to his pain. There were two main reasons he hadn't acted on any of his plans.

The first reason was simple: John. The doctor had cared for him throughout the last several months, accepting Sherlock for who he was, never being condescending, never trying to make light the dark emotions that held the detective within their grasp. John loved him. Sherlock couldn't ignore that. He couldn't bear the thought of what his suicide, real this time, would do to the doctor. He knew it would devastate John, perhaps beyond all recovery.

The second reason was something internal, something he had learned during previous black moods. It had been a painful lesson, but once mastered, he refused to delete it. It was this: no matter how black things seemed, how pointless, how hopeless, if he just held on long enough, the darkness would lift, and he would be, well, happy again. It wasn't something he would ever put into words, even in his own mind, but he knew it to be true.

For now, he slept and groaned, wept and lay with his head in John's lap and waited.

* * *

Sherlock looked out the window of 221B on the people passing by and hummed. He didn't realise he was doing it. When John entered the room, the detective wheeled about and swept over to him and took him in his arms, kissing him. When they broke apart, he saw that John was smiling at him.

“What's got into you?” the doctor asked.

“I’m happy.” Sherlock hadn't realised it until he said it. He gave John a startled look. “I’m happy, John. Happy.” It was a staggering concept. He had been in such a dark place for so long, it was hard to believe it was all behind him. He gave a giddy laugh. “I’m happy!”

John hugged the detective to him. “I’m so glad, love.” He drew back and gave Sherlock a serious look. “Remember this. Things get better.”

“Mm,” Sherlock hummed. He started rocking John. It turned into a dance. “I know, John. But right now, I want to savour this.”

They danced to silent music, Sherlock resting his head on John’s shoulder. It was warm and joyous - moments never to be forgotten. They had fought long and hard to get there. They deserved to enjoy every bit of it.

Sherlock dipped the doctor, causing him to giggle. “I love you, you mad creature,” John told him when he was upright, then he stole a kiss.

“No more than I love you,” Sherlock countered, feeling free with his emotions for once. How could he not? John had stood by him during the dark times. John had saved him once again. “You mean everything to me.”

The joy lasted throughout the day, the week, the month, the year. When the black moods came again, they didn’t last as long and the happiness thereafter was even greater. Eventually the darkness fled entirely, leaving in its wake the two of them and years of contented bliss, something that had seemed an impossibility.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com)


End file.
